polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Theories
Hey guys! You can post your theories here if you like. Peace :) The Dark Side of the Luxidoor: Recently the youtube channel Polytopia Gaming posted a video which exposed the true dark nature of the Luxidoor. There is some pretty conclusive evidence, including a dark pattern in their way of naming cities and some shocking statements by Midjiwan about the source of the Luxidoor's wealth........The conclusion being that the Luxidoor exercise criminal methods to achieve their famed wealth. The video also expounds on some conclusive evidence demonstrating that the Luxidoor have a serious problem with racism. For the full theory/video go here.....https://youtu.be/5X0SJ6S6TXw If you watch, spread the message about the dark side of the Luxidoor......after I saw this video I realized that there's a lot of shady stuff happening in Luxidoorland. Brought to you by: God of Polytopia The United Tribes Of Polytopia (UTOP) Presented by Zebastian In a future Polytopia where warfare has been long considered extinct and primitive stands the multicultural Super Tribe of UTOP. It spans 80% of the square, and is made up of 7 semi-autonomous provinces that each have a role to play in the success of the whole. The lush, mild-weathered plains of Imperia is where the government is located. The inhabitants are called the Imperians, the modern-day incarnation of the historic Imperius. '''They are the peacekeepers of the nation, ensuring that violent crime never happens, and that the public never finds out about what lies beyond the Black Spires... any dissenters are taken off to a secret facility to have their minds bent. Their capital houses all of the tribes' '''Altars of Peace. Their southern neighbour Zebasia '''is the wealthiest of the provinces. All the trade deals go on here. The enormous capital is patrolled by imposing Giants, and the Parliament house doubles as a stock exchange. This area contains all the '''Emperor's Tombs. In the northwest lies the Northern region of Xi-Mo. '''Formed when the Ai-Mo and Xin-Xi made peace over a century ago, they have since grown into the knowledge and information capital of the world. It is also rumoured that on a clear day, if a wise man were to climb to the top of Mt. Xin-Xi, they would be able to see the whole nation, although no one has ever seen past the fog over the Northwestern Sea... Although the abundance of monasteries, shrines and libraries may make this place seem like a nice place to live, this area also has the largest Intelligence Agency, the UTOP equivalent of the CIA or FBI. Their mountainous territory has all the '''Towers of Wisdom. To the west lies the luxury capital of the world, Luxi. '''The elite class here adopted the name of the area's predecessors, '''the Luxidoor. The affluent businessmen and rich heirs spend their lives here, hardly ever having to work a day in their lives. In the walled capital, elephant rides are an iconic symbol of social class. This area houses all of the Parks of Fortune. The almost inhospitable far north is the home of the province of Barduria. Here, bears are common cuisine in the ski lodges, and forests are abundant. Its remoteness makes it ideal for weapons testing. Here, the weapons used by the Peacekeepers are manufactured, and, more secretly, the devastating super-weapons commissioned by the government made without the people noticing. Of all the provinces, the barbaric inhabitants that lived in this land were the most savage and there is a stereotype that the Bardur are still like that. This area houses all the Gates of Power. The southeastern temperate rainforest is the home of the province of Kickoo. This tropical paradise is often frequented by Bardurians looking for a ray of sunshine. Beach resorts are common on the many islands of Kickoo, but sadly, mot of the inhabitants are uneducated, living under the misguided impression that the world is a sphere. Nevertheless, Kickoo are tenacious navigators. It was their scouts that helped give intel on enemy positions and ultimately unified the square. For this reason, the land has been awarded with the Eyes of God of every tribe. The outer rim territory along the southwest is called Oumaj. The vast Oumaji desert allows for easy, unrestricted travel around the outside of the nation, stretching between the Xi-Mo, Luxi, Zebasi and Kickoo. The extremely high Black Spire mountains on the south border stops rainfall from the nearby Northwest ocean, and is a big facter in the dryness of the region. Here, where most temperate commodities are rare, the market flourishes and thrives. The Emperor's Bazaar, the gigantic outdoor mall as big as a small city, made up of all the tribes' historic Grand Bazaars is the centerpiece in this desert province. Since the vast desert is so hard to govern, the Imperians (noticing this potential problem early on) implemented an ID-to-trade program, requiring all Oumaji to follow laws only within the large trade centres and trade routes, which are patrolled. As such, many Oumaji have moved their homes, as well as their businesses into the Emperor's Bazaar. Small Hoodrick Island in the Northwest Ocean off the coast of Barduria houses the homely Hoodrick. They are a fiercely independent nation that heavily opposed joining the union, however, they are still allies. They are a heavily socialist state that discourages wealth and poverty, this was in sharp contrast to the lifestyles of the Luxidoor, Imperians and Zebasi and proved an obstacle too difficult to overcome for them to join the union. Their law enforcement is a consortium of state-sanctioned guerilla street gangs authorized to take from the rich by force. They were trained in the centuries-old Hoodrick Island Guerilla Academy, a school that taught promising Hoodricks how to travel by tree and slowed down the infamous Vengir Invasion back when the nations still warred. They have all their own monuments, except for their Emperor's Tomb and their Grand Bazaar '''(which actually makes up part of the Emperor's Bazaar, despite the Hoodrick not being in the union). ... And Lastly The '''Vengirus Nation. Imperia legends have it that the Vengir disappeared near the end of the Final War, defeated at the hands of the Coalition; and that the desolate wasteland was transformed into the beautiful plains of Imperia. Unfortunately, this is just a ruse perpetrated by the UTOP Government. The Vengir are still very much alive. Forced to adapt under imposed isolation, no external trade and an environment out to get them, they became the most technologically advanced nation in the world. The fog across the Northwestern Ocean is actually artificially created, pumped out by a Vengir fog plant on the coast. They have already found out that there exists another side of the square, covered in a wasteland just like theirs. They started colonizing several centuries ago, and they are almost ready to exact their counterattack on the nations that threw them to the dust long ago... Category:Ideas Category:Browse